Dragon Riders life
by Phoenixfiregirl157
Summary: What do you want?"she whispered to him."You."he replied before forcefully putting his lips on hers.Hermione Granger pretends to be a boy to become a Dragon Rider.Someone finds out her deceit and uses it to their advantage. Will she ever become a rider?
1. Train ride

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: It is in fact based off of Eon: Dragoneye Reborn yet slightly changed to what I want to happen between the characters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

September the first was always a big rush as parents coddled their children and teenagers met up with their friends to board the train. A male, caught between his kid days and adulthood, was staring down at them from one of the windows. His hazel eyes seemed unfocused as he stared off into space. He was small, pale, and petite for his age especially when compared to his peers who were twice as large. Most merely assumed puberty still hadn't hit the boy yet but no one bothered to ask except those who wished to taunt him. His features were soft, his eyes determined, and his chestnut hair curled around his somewhat feminine face.

An owl the size of a man's fist hit the train window startling the young man. His lips turned upwards when he recognized the small owl. Opening the window he quickly pulled the owl inside and let it relax on the seat next to him as he reached for the letter. He got up and locked to door manually and magically to make sure of no one coming in unannounced. Sitting down he tapped his wand and whispered a few words. Before his very eyes the letters scrambled and revealed an entirely different message.

_Dear Hermione_

_Hope you safely go onto the train can't wait to see you after the summer holidays! How's everything? Are you okay? Nervous perhaps? Well I shouldn't bother you about that as much but I would love to know if you're all right. Visit me soon at the Three Broomsticks!_

_ Sincerely,_

Ginny

That was his or rather, her, big secret. The 'boy's' name was Henri Adams but in reality his name was Hermione Granger. For the past six years she had lived under a different name, a different gender, but not a different person. She did this only because her heart yearned to learn complex magic and . . . to claim her very own dragon. Hogwarts School of Dragons and Wizardry only accepted males automatically making her decided to pretend to be a boy. It was all in the hopes to become a Dragon Rider.

Dragon Rider's were prestigious within the Wizard World. They were courageous, strong, determined, and independent. They valued freedom, fought with honor, and held their promises close to their hearts. They fought for justice and protected the weak. The very things she held dear to herself. In her world women were only noticed as an eye candy for their husbands and as property, only to provide for their husband and bear them an heir. She refused to become that and wanted to be her very own person as her parents taught her.

Her parents died when she was just the age of eight but before then they would always speak of the Dragon Riders and their legends. Hermione, herself, had never seen a dragon with her very own eyes but the prospect of the gorgeous creature to stand beside her enthralled her child like mind. The dragons sounded fascinating and to have her magic fully developed along with the dragons made her want it all the more. When her parents died she was taken to an orphanage that treated all the boys much better than the girls merely because they could work. It infuriated her and made her all the more determined to make it into Hogwarts. She hated how in the world they didn't look twice in a woman's direction unless she's flaunting her body and not for her mind.

Hermione cut off all of her chestnut brown hair short like a boys and made sure to keep the bindings on her chest to avoid growing. On the week before September the first was the testing to enter Hogwarts when she showed up they were surprised to find that they didn't find her name on their list but she convinced them that it was a mistake. It was difficult but miraculously Hermione made it into Hogwarts and continued for the next six years training to claim her dragon.

There were four houses, she learned. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor. Each house held a trait she had but the sorting hat made an easy choice. She was sorted into the Gryffindor where bravery was in their hearts. She struggled to keep up with the boys in the physical department but she excelled excellently in the magic department. She managed to gain friends but also managed to gain enemies as well. Her first friend happened to be the lovely Ginerva Weasley and the only person to know her dark secret. Hermione had panicked when she had begun her monthly and rushed to the Three Broomsticks where the young Weasley worked. Ginerva was kind and had a high temper but Hermione felt that the young lass would keep her secret. Even though Ginny was irked by the fact the cute Henri was in fact a girl she helped Hermione in her time of need.

Hermione laughed at the enthusiastic message. Rummaging through her hand-me-down bag she grabbed an ink bottle and a quill then began writing back.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I made it safely on the train but yes I am in fact nervous about the ceremony. Oh Ginny, what if I don't get a dragon? What if someone finds out? After all it's my last year, someone's bound to find out. Well enough about my rambling thoughts. There should be a scheduled Hogsmeade visit soon and I'll see you then._

_ Sincerely,_

_ A nervous Hermione_

She tapped her wand to the letter and whispered her charm, scrambling the letters. Looking at the letter one last time she then gave it to the tiny owl who hooted happily at her.

"See you soon Pig." She told the small bird and opened the window for it to fly.

Hermione sighed then bit her bottom lip as she watched the tiny owlet fly off towards Hogsmeade where her dear friend was. The orphanage she went to was purely muggle which made it difficult to contact Ginny or do anything magical but she did manage to do her summer homework early like she always did. A knock came at the compartment door making her remember where exactly she was.

"Oi Henri! You in here?" a gruff voice asked through the thin door. The knob rattled, "What's the bloody deal with the door?"

Hermione winced as she looked down at her raggedy orphan clothes. There was no way her best friends could see her like this. She deepened her tone and told them to wait but the reply he gave didn't seem to want to. Quickly she pulled on her uniform and made sure her bandage was still secure. The knock became more forceful and Hermione finally opened the door. She flinched backwards when his brawny hand was merely inches from her face.

There stood her two best friends, the calm but irritated famous Harry Potter, and the angry Ronald Weasley. Harry rolled his eyes when Ron huffed inside and sat forcefully down on the seat.

"Hey Harry, Ron." She greeted as she held the door opened waiting for them to come inside.

"Geesh mate," Ron grumbled, "What was with the locked door?"

"I was merely changing into my school clothes Ronald." She replied then turned back towards the window, efficiently cutting off any further conversation.

Ron looked at her funny while Harry went to sit in front of her. They some what understood that 'Henri' didn't feel quite comfortable changing in front of the others. Sometimes they thought it was unnecessary but they never questioned it after the first time they poked and prodded. That meeting ended up messy and gave them a trip to the Hospital Wing.

They began to chat between themselves but still left an opening for her to speak as well. Harry and Ron knew 'he' was quiet and didn't like to talk much and respected that. They didn't ask much from him and enjoyed his occasional commentary. Little Henri seemed fragile and it made them both want to look out for him. The respected him especially after Henri seemed to attract the lot of Slytherins but still managed to land some punches in his first year.

Hermione on the other hand felt horrible that she was constantly lying to them but in order to avoid death she had to do what was needed which meant keeping her mouth shut and keeping them out for as long as possible.

She continued staring out into space as fields and farms passed by and knowing they were getting closer to Hogwarts and to her future dragon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: To those who've read this story before and have noticed a change yes I edited it a bit. Hopefully everything becomes a bit clearer than before. Please review! I'd really appreciate it **


	2. Back To Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: Hermione Granger is Henri Adams I will be referring to her as a female throughout the chapter. Hopefully no one is confused.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was running. Running from what she didn't know all her instincts told her was to continue running because she was afraid. Never stop or else it would get her. _But why?_ She wondered slowly coming to a stop. _Because . . . because . . .What will __it__ do?_

"Please Hermione," a silky voice whispered towards her and she slowly turned around, "Don't run away from me. I lo-"

"Henri!" a different voice interrupted _Henri?_ She wondered, "Henri! Come on, it's time to go."

Her bleary eyes slowly opened, soon revealing hazel eyes from under its lashes. She slowly got up and looked around. The window outside showed the dark blanket of night and she realized that they were there. She was home. A lazy smile appeared on her face but then it quickly went away. She was back to being Henri something she enjoyed greatly even though at certain times she yearned to be a girl.

"Henri . . . common, we're here . . . _Master_ Snape" he spat, "won't be pleased if we aren't lined up."

She looked up to see that she was woken up by Harry and her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. She tried to remember what her dream was about but all she could remember was running. Anything else was lost in her subconscious mind. Slightly shrugging she got up and stretched.

"We're not running are we?" she asked hopefully towards the boys. Both shrugged but neither was bothered at the prospect of exercising. It was essentially in their blood including the sport of Quidditch. She on the other hand would much rather prefer her feet on the ground than letting a stick hold her from falling to her doom. It was habitual that whoever came to fetch them would offer running to the castle itself or carriages. On some occasions when Master Flitwick or Lupin came to fetch them they felt some sympathy and let them use the carriages. Others like Master Snape would rather they ran and gasp for air when they finally reached the grounds.

The band of trio walked out of the compartment knowing that their things would be taken to their dorm rooms and found that their clothes were magically changed. It consisted of their training gear which where loose light colored tan pants that were already altered to fit them comfortably and a dark shirt that had no sleeves.

As soon as she felt the change she let out a groan and lined up, hoping that Master Snape didn't hear it. Unfortunately luck was not on her side that night.

"Now Adams, you can't be telling me that you don't want to be here." He said snarkily, "After all those years of wasting your time, maybe I'll tell Master Dumbledore to kick you out like the pathetic being you are."

"No Master Snape." She replied dutifully as she focused on his black shoes. It wouldn't help her to fight back as it would merely get her into more trouble.

Giving a nasty smirk he moved on to the other students and called the order to begin their run. She clenched her teeth and began jogging on the long trail towards Hogwarts. Harry and Ron both caught up to her and jogged by her until Harry asked.

"Why don't you ever tell Snape to shut his mouth?" he prodded casually as he kept looking forward.

Hermione pursed her lips and gave a quick glance at the man beside her. She noticed that he had grown quite considerably since the last time she saw him and so did Ron. They both had filled out quite nicely but Ron was still taller than the both of them.

Harry was a couple of inches taller than her and his muscles rolled as they ran. His piercing emerald eyes caught everything while his eyebrows hung over them as he frowned in concentration. His hair was cut short and was untamable which made her smile at just how it would look after they stopped.

Ron on the other hand was tall and lank which made her feel really short. Of course just about everyone was taller than she was. He had grown out of his tall and lanky stage and seemed to come out lean and strong. His hair was a bright shade of red and he chose to let it grow making it frame his pale face. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that seemed to come in and out of focus whenever he dazed off and a lazy smile that seemed to permanently stay on his face.

"Unlike you two, I'd prefer to stay out of trouble." She huffed, her breath clouding in the frigid air after a moment or two of observing them. When she thought about it the situation was humorous. She remembered having huge crushes on each of them during different times. Harry because he was so sweet and thoughtful and Ron because he was funny and carefree. Both were opposites but the best of friends. Her secret crush was over once she realized it was never going to happen. Besides they were her best friends, now that they spent so much time with each other they were more like siblings. Hermione let a smile grace her features and continued running with them.

The air was cold and it felt delightful as it entered through her hot body. If it was one thing she enjoyed about this physical exercise was the wind whipping around her making her anticipate being in the air with her dragon even if she didn't particularly enjoy it at times on a stick.

Finally they made it to the castle and slowly came to a stop, knowing that it would hurt their bodies if they stopped immediately. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies and Hermione lifted an arm to wipe the sweat trickling down her face. Even though they looked bad the first years were pouring sweat as they caught up to the Seventh years. They were all breathing deeply and gasping as they reached the front steps. It made her smile as she recalled her first day as well. It was just the beginning of their training soon it'll be more difficult as they push themselves even further.

Snape opened the door and directed them all to wash up in their dormitories while the First Years took their showers in a room by the Great Hall. Hermione winced at the thought of walking all the way towards the Gryffindor tower and slowed. It had been ages since she had worked out even though she tried her best to remember to work out. The orphanage would suspect something wrong if she, a girl, was running and doing push ups.

Ron and Harry on the other hand looked absolutely invigorated by the long trek and looked behind to see Hermione lagging behind.

"Henri, you doing okay mate?" Harry asked politely, concern written in his eyes.

She merely nodded and caught up to them. After some small talk they finally reached the Gryffindor tower, it was filled with the familiar red and gold that she came to hold dearly in her memories. The other years were relaxing a bit as they had probably come up on other trails that were shorter. After the first year when they showed you the last trail you were supposed to take as seventh years, they started you off slowly then built it up.

They entered the bathroom held solely for the seventh years on their first year back and Hermione gasped. They each had a spout to take a shower and everything was glamorous. There was even a gigantic pool on the side that resembled a mini pool. Hermione looked up to share an equally big grin with the boys. They wouldn't have to share or fight over the hot shower. They bolted to the mini pool and began filling it to the brim with all sorts of bubbles and soaps. Hermione and the guys took a step back while taking their shoes off. Before they could run and jump into the pool a second year meekly stepped into the bathroom telling them that the feast was about to start and they were needed.

Ron groaned, "Why the bloody hell do they need us there?"

"Ron you know why . . . since it's our final year and all." Harry merely replied stripping off his clothes, and turning on the shower.

Hermione automatically turned from them and pulled out her wand making a shower curtain wrap around her part of the bathroom.

"I still don't see your reason for doing that Henri," Ron yelled out from under his shower, "Not like you have anything under there we don't have."

Blushing, Hermione mumbled to herself, "Boy would you be surprised if you knew."

She took a quick shower and picked up a red towel from the rack outside of her shower curtains. After drying herself she grabbed her bindings and carefully placed it around her body efficiently concealing her small breasts. She put on her uniform and made sure everything was in place. Nodding in satisfaction she grabbed her sweaty clothes and took off the shower curtains. She tried holding the blush that was threatening to form from her face but the slow rising of red still appeared as her eyes glanced at some very manly chests. Hermione determinedly kept her head and eyes above the waist and focused on their faces instead. From time to time there were embarrassing moments for her when the guys were doing stupid things but fortunately every occupied and she slipped out unnoticed.

After twenty minutes the rest of the Gryffindor males came out refreshed and in their school uniforms. The uniforms for Dragon Rider's were a lot different from Wizard clothing. For one they don't wear robes on the outside of their clothing instead they wore black loose pants, a shirt with long sleeves and a button up top. On their collars and wrists the coloring represented their house color until their seventh year when it stayed white until their dragon was born. For shoes they wore black flats and white socks instead of regular shoes. **[A/N: pictures on my profile if this weren't a good enough description.]**

Soon enough the trio reached the Great hall along with all the other houses. Inside the Great hall were six long tables it included the staff's table at the far end facing the double doors. Each table was respectively belonging to each house while the fifth table in the middle was exclusively belonging to the Seventh Year students. The only exception to the fifth table was that it was a bit smaller than the other tables due to the number of seventh years. As soon as the last couple of students trickled in and sat down, the sorting of the first years began.

They trickled in nervously each looking pale and frightened as the next. The sorting hat began its song talking about the changing of times and the feeling of betrayal but in the end to accept what is and not what it was supposed to be.

Now my name is the sorting hat

But not was what but now that

I see the times are a changing

The light is a flaming

Although betrayal seems stinging

Loyalty of each needs bringing

To love or to slay

Is all up to each persons play

Accept what is and not what should be

Only then path to light is easy to see

The song made Hermione shift in her seat uncomfortably but not enough to attract attention from the others as it spoke of betrayal. She joined the others as they clapped confused as to what the hat was trying to say. Then the sorting of the first years began. Once it was done Master Dumbledore stood to say his ceremonial speech.

"Welcome." he said grandly to the students as he opened his arms in welcoming, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts before we begin our banquet I would like to say a couple of things, first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." He paused looking at all the students then looked specifically at Hermione, Ron, and Harry, "There is to be no magic in the corridors or fights of any kind."

Hermione, of course, had the grace to blush under his scrutiny while Harry and Ron grinned to themselves at the memories. She soon withdrew her attention from the Headmaster and began looking around. Usually she would pay rapt attention to the Headmaster but her dream had been constantly nagging at the back of her mind. All of a sudden the hairs on the back of her neck rose and she felt a stare aimed directly at her. She met the gaze of Blaise Zabini and surprisingly the piercing gaze of Draco Malfoy.

She raised an eyebrow in challenge secretly hoping that a blush wouldn't make its way on her pale face. Fortunately they both turned their attention back to the Headmaster and she let out a sigh of relief. Any longer and she would have been squirming in her seat. Soon the sound of clapping reached her ears and she clapped along with them. Food appeared deliciously in front of them and Hermione nearly drooled just at the sight of it. She put as much food as she could without looking like Ron and dug in appreciatively. Soon the sound of chatter and the clinging of silverware filled the Great Hall giving it, its homey feeling yet again.

What intrigued her at the moment was the stare Zabini and Malfoy had given her. She nearly gave a big sigh before she realized she was under their scrutiny and held it in. Honestly as much fun as it was to fight she wasn't in the mood to put up with their childish antics. Once dessert was finished and everyone was full Master Dumbledore stood.

"I bid you all goodnight but I would like the Seventh years to stay behind to hear the information needed for the rest of their exciting year." He said, his light blue eyes twinkling as if there was some hidden information.

Slowly everyone but the seventh years trickled out of the Great Halls and headed towards their warm and comfortable beds. Hermione and the others stayed seated all waiting in suspension. Soon the Great Hall was empty except for the Heads of Houses, Headmaster, and the seventh year students. Master Dumbledore seemed to take in a long breath and let it out slowly his blue eyes dimming as he looked upon their faces.

"My dear students," he began, "This is the final year of your journey at Hogwarts, but just the beginning of your lives. This is the year you will be paired with you dragon. Some of you, I regretfully have to say, will not have the chance of becoming paired while others will have the chance of a lifetime to bond with it. You all understand the training that will come ahead of you as each and every one of you will compete against each other. Those who are paired will continue training as a Dragon Rider, those who are not will find a career they would like to work as and take those classes."

Everyone shuffled in their seats understanding the competition between them. "As you know on the day of the choosing you will all be at your very best mentally, physically, and magically. You will demonstrate everything you have learned in the past six years and prove to be the best that you can be. Your heads of houses will be available to answer any questions, comments, or concerns but for now its best if you all head to bed. Sleep well for tomorrow shall be an exhausting day for you all."

Dismissed, Hermione stood up with the rest of her year and walked to their new common room lead by Master Flitwick, a small little man who was great at Charms and presented an awesome style of the Rat.

The style pertained to each student, each unique to each person, but they still learned to fight in each style of fighting. They were a series of complicated moves to either defend themselves or to attack. Hermione's feet were like lead as they continue to tread up the marble staircases and stopped at a portrait. On it was a Shaolin monk who seemed to be in the middle of meditation, with a quite cough Master Flitwick told him the password, Firedrake a particular dragon that had no wings and breathed fire to protect itself.

Everyone was either too tired or too excited to say anything cruel to one another except goodnight to their friends. Hermione gave a wave to Harry and Ron as she headed to one of the twenty room doors. As a treat of their seventh year they lived in the same common room to create unity and had their own rooms. Hermione merely chose the one to the very right of the room and reached for the knob. As soon as her hand touched it the plaque on her door spelled her name. Her real name, Hermione Granger. She gave an unknowing gasp and her eyes widened as her name slowly spelled out in front of her. Cursing under her breath she pulled out her wand and did a quick glamour spell over it to change it to Henri Adams. Hermione would figure out a permanent spell to change it but at the moment she was just too worn out from the day's events.

What she didn't notice as she walked into her room was a certain former Slytherin was watching her when he heard her gasp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Soo, here's a newly updated Chapter 2! Hope everyone likes it ;) Now ongoing to Chapter 3!**


	3. Exhausting Day Ever

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: Like the chapters? Well more chapters are coming.**

**To You Know Who: **

**I just finished that book and I loved it!**

**Nope . . . frankly I don't like Hermione/Ron relationships . . . they are so unlike each other, but that's just my opinion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Slipping through the door she let it shut gently behind her not bother to turn on the gas lamp. She leaned onto the door letting the darkness envelope around her as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Hermione set her forehead on her knees and let out a little sigh. First day back and she was ecstatic but it also meant lying and deceiving her friends again. The guilt berated her mind as she sat there letting it all sink in. She had finally made it to her seventh year. She had made it even when everyone thought she would fail and bail out. Hermione let a grin arise on her face letting the accomplishment overwhelm her guilt she stood up and walked over to the gas lamp. She turned it on the muggle way and turned to get ready for bed.

What she didn't expect was the grandness of her room and gasped in pleasure. She absolutely loved her room! Smack dab in the middle was her queen sized bed while on the right of it was a lovely view of the grounds and a window seat making it perfect for someone to curl up and read a book. In front of her was a door, which she figured was either a closet or bathroom. Her walls were a light blue color and her duvet was a beautiful sapphire blue, how they knew it was her favorite color was a mystery. Behind her was a desk made of mahogany and it already had parchment and quills set up on it.

Delighted she let out a girlish squeal and jumped on her new bed, relishing its softness as she rolled on it. Here was a place she didn't need to hide herself. She could be the girl she wanted to be, not a guy struggling to fit in. She sat up and nibbled on her bottom lip. Hermione knew it would be safer not to dwell with those type of thoughts because they would lead to actions that some would pick up on.

She stripped off her clothes and slipped into a pair of shorts and a large T-shirt that she 'borrowed' from Harry. Slipping into her bed, her eyes began getting heavier but before she slipped off into sleep a pecking noise on her window startled her.

"What the bloody hell is it?" she muttered before throwing the blankets off of her and walking to the window.

Pulling the curtains apart she saw that Pig, Ginny's owl, wanted to get inside and was holding a letter. Opening the large window the owl swooped inside and dropped the letter into her hands. Sitting on her window seat she leaned comfortably against the seat cushions, waved her wand to dispel the charm and read by moonlight.

_Hermione_

_ Don't think so negatively! You're bound to get a dragon, you're a brilliant witch and don't you forget that girl. No one's going to find out, but we seriously need to talk about your love life._

_Sincerely, Ginny_

Hermione let out a chuckle at the mention of her non existent love life. Ginny had tried before during the summer to set up a date for Hermione but she had managed to scare him off with her intellectual. It made her shake her head to know what some guys wanted in a girl. Feeling a little lazy she summoned a bottle of ink and a quill to write a reply, it wasn't her usual way of doing things but the window seat was so comfortable she didn't feel like getting up.

_Ginny,_

_ I'm not, I'm just thinking realistically . . . but I think you're right._

Hermione paused about the sentence; there was some truth in what Ginny had said earlier in the summer about her. Hermione had no clue except to what Ginny did occasionally to tell her how a girl acted. She didn't act any different at the orphanage than she did at Hogwarts with the exception of doing her physical exercise. Earlier in the summer she had watched girls her age floundering about in clothes that showed off who they were. Surely they were girls who weren't in her predicament but none the less the wanting was still there. Hermione wanted to feel just for once what it was like to grab the attention of a man instead of getting it from doing a particularly hard spell like from a classmate.

Hermione continued writing,

_Ginny . . . I want to know how it feels like to be a girl, just one time before anything happens. I know . . . I know what will happen if anyone finds out but if they do, I can run. You know I have no family, no connections. I can just disappear._

_Sincerely Hermione_

After putting the spell back on the letter she let Pig take it and soar out of her window. A part of her wanted to take it back and rip it up because she sounded desperate but she opted to sit there and stare at the stars. Wondering what it would be like for a male to woo her and have him wrap his arms around her. Slowly as the moon traveled across the sky, her heavy eyelids slowly shut letting her drift off into sleep.

The next morning she woke to the chirping of the birds and the shivering of her body. She smiled never the less at her new room. She stood and stretched out her body, wincing at the cramp of her body sitting in the same position and from the pain in her chest. She grimaced because she knew she was growing again and was going to have to tie it tighter to prevent her breasts from growing any more.

Standing up she slowly walked towards the door to her left, she gave a disappointed noise when she found it was only a closet filled with her uniforms, work clothes, casual clothes, undergarments, and shoes. Grabbing a uniform she walked to the other door and inside was a bathroom big enough for just her. A wide grin appeared on her face as she looked around her new private bathroom. She looked up at the ceiling and gave a small thank you to who ever thought of this idea for seventh years. No more shower curtains. No more hiding. No more having awkward confrontations. A small part of her was disappointed but she couldn't place the reason and shrugged it off.

Hermione took of her clothes and jumped into the shower. She let a giggle slip out of her lips as she felt the warm water slid down her aching body. Already the run from the day before was taking its toll on her. After taking her sweet time she came out and got dressed in her uniform. Opening the door she shivered as the briskness of the air penetrated through her clothes. She had forgotten the window open the night before but opted to leave it open for the rest of day. Grabbing her book bag she put in a pair of work clothes in case there was some physical exertion today and as much as she loved her room she wasn't willing to be late on her first day back.

Hermione walked out feeling a bit sadden as she left her wonderful room, not noticing the two Slytherins watching her from the corner of their eyes. Hermione remembered the night before that Ron and Harry opted to choose rooms next to her and she went to knock on their doors. As she waited for them to come out she read the bulletin board for any additional information before she heard a familiar yet loathed voice.

"Good Morning, Adams." Someone said behind her in a taunting voice. She would recognize that tone and voice anywhere.

"Damn shame you live here too Malfoy." She said sighing and shaking her head, "I thought you had gone to live with your precious daddy in Azkaban."

Malfoy's eyes flashed with anger for a second before sneering at her, "It's so fortunate your filthy muggle parents died. It just saved us from their presence."

Hermione was about to lunge at him when Harry and Ron came up behind her, each grabbing an arm.

"Henri, calm down." Harry whispered furiously into her ear while glaring at the other male. Taking a deep breath she nodded, "You're right. The ferret's not worth my time."

Turning around was one of the hardest things she did instead of pummeling his face in. She knew she wouldn't, couldn't, win but she was at least going to try if Harry and Ron weren't there to stop her. The snickering of the Slytherins followed them until they exited the portrait but the sound still penetrated in her ears. She walked faster than the other two, alarmed Harry pulled her back and gave her a questioning glance.

"I'm just tired of his insults and comments." She replied to his look then Ron came by her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"You could always break his nose like you did third year." He teased then placed his right hand on his heart as he looked at the ceiling, "I will forever remember that day."

Henri gave a laugh and shook her head while they steadyingly got closer to the Great hall. Soon the sound of laughter and warm aroma of food reached them making them walk even faster, especially Ron. Grabbing a seat they all waved a greeting to the other houses and began talking about their summers. Hermione used the excuse of food to avoid speaking about her summer in detail.

As breakfast was finishing up Master McGonagall passed out their new timetables for the year, but they were subject to change soon after the month past. Looking down at her classes she groaned of course they just had to have Snape first. Snape just had a thing against them, especially Harry. Her classes went in this order:

**Master Snape Potions**

_Master Flitwick Training Praying Mantis_

Break

**Master Lupin DADA**

_Master Snape Training Snake_

Lunch

**Master McGonagall Transfiguration**

_Master Lupin Training Tiger_

**Master Flitwick Charms**

_Master McGonagall Training Crane_

"Bloody wonderful . . . Snape in the morning." Ron groaned out loud as he read his timetable. It seemed they all had the same schedule and seeing as there're were only twenty boys in their year, it should be hard for the Headmaster to just put them all together.

"Ronald, language." Hermione warned Ron as a habit as she reached for an apple to finish of her meal.

"At least we all have it together. Come on let's get to class before Snape makes us do something humiliating." Harry said, knowing that fate had just made their year worse.

Ron ultimately agreed when Hermione and Harry nagged him to hurry and they began their walk towards the dungeons. The walk was a familiar path and it slowly got colder as they went below. Finally reaching the classroom, they sat down and all heard the slam of the door. Sealing their fate and were at the mercy of Snape.

The trio exited with the rest of their class, Hermione being one of the only ones to complete the nearly impossible potion. Continuing on their day it steadyingly got harder as the day dragged by. The first day was always the most exhausting as they were all mentally, physically, and magically tested to see what they remembered and what they needed to work on. They pushed their minds and bodies to the limit as they proved to them what they were worth. Throughout the day, Hermione felt as if someone was staring at her but she couldn't tell who. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge but she shoved it away as paranoia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I know I know, no females but bear with me I couldn't find another professor to fit the bill, was it good or what? Please please review!**


	4. Bathing Ritual

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: Review people! As I said before sorry for the one female in the story . . . McGonagall just HAS to be there it would be weird if she wasn't. Voldemort is still in the plotline but I'm focusing on dragons here. Just to clear things up. On with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

An entire month passed and Hermione had passed up two opportunities to go to Hogsmeade. Homework was brutal and she had to keep up her physical abilities with the others making the need to exercise more. It was finally the day they had all been waiting for. The past month had been torturous as their Masters pushed them to be their very best to perform in front of the mystical dragons because these were no ordinary dragons.

Each one had a vast amount of power which the Rider, once bonded with the dragon, receives from their dragon. They had enough power to change the weather and prevent natural disasters. They were also banned from using dragons for war. The ones who forced their dragons into doing horrid things had their dragon die faster because it wasn't in tact with the Earth itself.

Now it was the day Hermione was going to pair with hers. Just hopefully one of the dragons would choose her and then she would become a Dragon Rider against everyone who thought a female couldn't.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she realized that it was the day. Getting up she showered and dressed in her uniform, ready to head down to the Great Hall. They were told the previous day to arrive at 6:00 in the morning to begin the ceremony. The actually receiving of the dragons would happen in a few days time.

Ron was beginning to pale and Harry was nervously tapping his foot as they waited for breakfast to be over. The seventh years barely ate anything while the rest of the school was hummed, excited to watch the seventh years. She sat with her friends and noticed the continual gaze of Malfoy and Zabini staring at her strangely but she brushed it aside. She couldn't fathom why they were so intrigued. Usually it was just the snide comments but now it was beginning to bother her, throughout the month they had been questioning her past and her actions occasionally referring to her as a girl. Ruffled she had always squashed those and quelled those comments before anyone could question it.

Finally Headmaster Dumbledore spoke, "Good Morning my dear students, today is the start of the Grand Ceremony." A grand applause rose and he waited until it was over, "The first thing you will have to do is bath in the ceremonial bath. After you shall kneel before an altar and prove your worth as you conquer with your mind over your body for an entire day."

He looked at each student before moving on, Hermione was slightly worried about Ron because he wasn't one to not eat for a day. He whimpered a little bit but quickly quieted it, not wanting anyone to hear him. Hermione had already heard him and shook her head softly making her hair fall into her face.

"After, you shall prove your worth by fighting one of the Masters who taught you. I for one will not." He told them bowing his head. "Once you survive that, a dragon will see which one of you shall be paired with their egg, if you are given one you must focus on that egg and see if the baby dragon chooses you."

Hermione's heart dropped a little, she had to get the approval of two dragons not only one. That was definitely harder than expected.

"Once you are chosen, you will then start your training as a Dragon Rider."

A couple of people smiled at that, confident that they were going to be chosen. Hermione wasn't one of those people. Master Dumbledore dismissed them and they all began walking towards the Ceremonial Baths. As she began to panic thoughts penetrated her mind. What was she supposed to do about hiding her identity? What if magic wasn't allowed? Would she get caught? She was so close.

Harry saw her distressed and grabbed her elbow, "Henri, I think they'll let you put up a shower curtain if you explain that you're uncomfortable."

Giving him a grateful smile, she jogged up to the Master that was leading them. In her distress she didn't notice just who was leading their small group to the Baths. Her spirits dropped when she noticed it was Master Snape. Her eyes went up to the ceiling wondering just who was out there controlling her fate to put her though this but she had to try.

She lagged towards the middle group, intently staring at his back. Soon they reached the Ceremonial baths before she gathered the courage to ask.

"Master Snape," She called before he could leave.

He turned and raised an eyebrow, surprised, "Yes?"

Biting her lip she spewed out her question hoping fervently that he would let this allowance.

Snape's lips turned upward into an amused smirk, "Why would one want to use magic in a bathroom? Much less in a bathroom full of people of the same gender?"

He gave her a suspicious look. "You wouldn't want to pull a prank or cast a spell on someone in there do you?"

"Oh, no. Of course not Master." She said hastily, "It's just that . . ." Hermione trailed off trying to make a good enough excuse to putting up a shower curtain.

"Mr. Adams, I have no time for this fool hardy thing you're playing at, go along and get washed." He then turned and walked away leaving no room for her to say anything.

A wave of panic washed over her, he never answered her question. What if it wasn't allowed? Slowly she walked inside the bathroom forgetting about the males inside for a second, as she opened the door she quickly closed her eyes once she saw the flash of naked flesh against the pale wall.

"Oh Merlin . . ." she whispered keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"What are you doing Adams? Trying to protect your virgin eyes are you?" Malfoy sneered at her while he bathed. Hermione forgot in her anger that she was in a room full of naked men that when she went to look at him she saw his glistening chest above the pool full of water a blush rose on her cheeks when she found that he wasn't wearing anything under there.

Her eyes were still glued to his toned chest when she heard a cough come from him, looking up she saw that his eye brow was raised and looking at her questioningly. Blushing even more she ran to the other side of the large bath without even retorting making Malfoy question her strange behavior.

She stopped before taking off her shirt fully and called Harry. "Harry help me!" she whispered to him furiously, her eyes still trained on the floor.

Harry looked up to see his friend flustered and in a panic, sighing he went over while wrapping a towel around his waist. "Did you ask?"

Hermione nodded in reply, "It was Snape and of course he didn't answer my question."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Well . . . if you really think it's worth it then go ahead and do magic, I doubt there are any serious consequences." He looked at her, "I really don't see the reason for all this . . . no one's going to look at you."

She bit her lip and thought as he walked away, pulling out her wand she quickly casted a spell and began her bath, quickly but thoroughly. Putting on her clothes there wasn't much difference except everything was white, nothing on it was black. Hermione casted a spell on her clothes, _might as well use the chance to use magic_ she thought to herself, to avoid getting it dirty when she fought.

Walking out of the room, she couldn't help but remember Malfoy's perfectly built body and blush rose onto her cheeks. Why was she thinking about that of all times? This was the time to make sure she proved herself to the dragons and get chosen not think of images of him wrapping his arms around her.

They reached the Great Hall but instead of the tables the ground was lined with chalk for each of them. Hermione kneeled on hers while Harry and Ron knelt beside her and then the time began ticking. She slowly breathed in and out pushing out the images of Malfoy out of her mind. After three hours her legs began to seriously cramp up and she grimaced. Her hands were beginning to sweat on her thighs and occasionally she had to wipe them on her pants. Hermione thought about her past, her future, and the present as she tried not concentrating on her muscles.

The sun slowly set, each and every one of them bracing themselves for the cold night. Night passed slowly and Hermione had already lost the feeling on her legs. They weren't allowed to look at one another so she had no idea who dropped out or who was still there.

Daylight finally came and a Master came to retrieve them. Hermione's stomach was empty but she had gone hungry for so long that it didn't affect her any longer except that her mouth was parched. Her eyes wandered over each face, seeing the paleness of her peers. Some had dropped out and she wondered if they were still in the hospital wing. Fortunately Harry and Ron were still with her.

Without taking a break the group walked out to the Stadium, when they reached it the grass was replaced by sand and the stands were filled to the brim as everyone came to see who was chosen and who was not. Only eight were chosen out of twenty. Only eight people get to become Dragon Riders, for the North, North East, East, South East, South, South West, West, and North West. Each represented a direction of a compass.

Slowly they lined up; each of them received their double blade swords. Each one hand crafted to fit their person, the walked slowly to the middle of the field and they all went down on one knee as they bowed to the dragons which surrounded them in the air.

Master Dumbledore was in the stands, and yelled out to everyone, "Let the Grand Ceremony, BEGIN!"

Then the fight to prove their worth began.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Like it? Review. On to Chapter four!**


	5. Choosing of the Dragons

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A.N: Please review people!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previously: Then the fight to prove themselves began._

Hermione watched as one by one each boy she grew up with the past six years, went up to face a Master and used all of their strength to win the fight with the twelve dragons watching them. They all sat there on the sand waiting for their turn to prove their worth. Ron was next as she watched Seamus give a little smile when he won against Master Flitwick. She watched as Ron got up on shaky legs and gave us a small smile. His face was pale but he was determined as he began to start with his Tiger stance against Master Lupin.

Soon enough there was the flashing of swords and the clang of metal upon metal filling up the stadium. The crowd roaring wildly as they watched this spectacle. Hermione watched his movements as he efficiently blocked off Master Lupin's movements and how smoothly they transitioned from style to style while all the while using both wandless and wand magic. Soon though he won and Neville went up next.

Slowly time went by as each person went up, Harry went, then Malfoy, then Zabini. Finally it was her turn, standing up she tried to still her shaking legs and used her sword to help her up. There were only three left as the others went to rest and waited until everyone had their turn.

Hermione grabbed her swords tightly, and looked up to see Master Snape looking at her with a smirk, "This one will be easy." He said to himself as he looked at her.

Her eyes flashed with anger as she moved into the Snake Stance with him mirroring her. "I won't make it easy for you _Master_" she spat.

Suddenly without warning he rushed up to her and they clashed swords, pushing him back Hermione quickly moved into the offense of the Tiger Stance while he was still off balance and swung her sword.

He used wandless magic as he tried to get her to weaken her defense, but she countered it too slow and it cut her right leg making her slip as he forced his sword down on hers. Hermione tried pushing back but he was too strong, then she moved into the Dragon stance and dropped to the ground and kicking her foot out to make him go over her and into the air.

He made another wandless spell, but it was the same as the one before so she had a better time of avoiding it and saying the counter spell. Hermione replied to him with one of her own spells making him slow down his movements. It amused her to no end that a simple spell would catch him off guard.

Soon enough he moved into a Crane stance and did everything to make her lose her sword while he moved around her, using the least amount of effort. Hermione countered with the Praying Mantis style of precision and managed to nick his shoulder.

He quickly pressed down his swords onto her forcing her down onto one knee, using the exact same move as before but instead used his weight against him.

Quickly she used her own momentum into standing and rushed to meet him, and lowered her sword to his neck.

"Yield." She said through her panting.

Master Snape looked at her with contempt, nodding, he replied," I yield."

She walked back slowly reaching the tent where everyone was resting in,

"Did you win Henri?" Ron asked her while he rubbed his sore shoulder.

She nodded in reply, "Yea." Then she smiled, "I went up against Snape and won."

Harry came up and patted her on the shoulder, "Good job, mate." He told her his voice proud. She blushed a little at the praise and went to sit down and clean her wounds.

Drinking water she sat by her friends and chatted with them as they waited for the hour of choosing. Soon the bell was heard and they were to meet back in the stadium. Nervous she walked behind Harry and in front of Ron as they walked in a line, each person had their place even Malfoy did in this case. A flash of his masculine body went through her mind and a light blush settled on her cheeks; quickly she shook her head trying to get the image out of her mind.

Hearing the cheers from the crowd sent her heart pumping as they entered the crowed stadium for the second to last test. Up above were twelve dragons, twelve dragons each one with an egg below its chin ready to give it up to one of them. They were beautiful, all in a circle just like in a compass.

North began the Ox dragon which was a rich purple and was the Keeper of Determination.

North-North East Tiger Dragon which was a beautiful emerald green was the Keeper of Courage.

East- North East Rabbit Dragon which was a light pale pink was the Keeper of Peace

East Dragon Dragon or the Mirror Dragon a startlingly shade of red was the Keeper of Truth

East- South East Snake Dragon, a beautiful golden copper, was the Keeper of Insight

South – South East Horse Dragon a bright orange was the Keeper of Passion.

South Goat Dragon which was angelic silver, the Keeper of Kindness

South – South West Monkey Dragon ebony was the Keeper of resourcefulness

West – SouthWest Rooster Dragon brown was the Keeper of Confidence

West Dog Dragon Ivory Keeper of Honesty

West – Norht West Dove gray Keeper of generosity

North- Northwest blue Keeper of Ambition

Slowly they all went down on one knee and bent their heads in a bow. One by one the dragons came up to them sensing each ones magical powers and skills. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Ox dragon bending down to sniff Ron as if contemplating and on the other side she saw the majestic blue Rat dragon passing first Zabini but then finally choosing Malfoy his face desperately hiding his awe as he touched the egg. Before she could see anymore she felt the warm breath of something in front of her.

The sweetness of cinnamon was on her tongue a moment before she felt the hot breath on her hair, it seemed to see right through her soul. She didn't dare move for fear that it didn't want her, instead she looked into it's gold eyes and waited. Hermione felt raw magic pulsating from the dragon before her, then it bend down its head as in a bow and then the great head lifted, offering her it's egg. Offering the power that was inside it.

Her fingers went up to receive it and paused, did it know she was a female? Or did it just ignore that and looked past it and into her soul and magic? A soft huff of spicy breath touched her face and then with a determined look she reached up and took the egg from it's mother. It was warm and the surface was flaring with a gold-edged flame that flicked her skin in silky stings, making her feel the power that was inside it.

The Mirror Dragon chose her. Now did it's baby want her as well? She had to find out, Hermione bent down on her knees and bowed low to the dragon with the egg cradled in her arms. Hermione brought it out in front of her, if it accepted to be her pair bond it would hatch, if not it would stay in its shell and wait four more years for the next Grand Ceremony.

She desperately hoped it would chose her, and she put her forehead down on the warm egg and she felt something move inside.

**.**


	6. Will I be accepted?

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**Thanks to You Know Who and K.S.L for reviewing!**

_Previously: She desperately hoped it would chose her, and she put her forehead down on the warm egg feeling it move inside._

Her eyes lit with excitement as she watched the creature inside move around in its egg. Slowly she heard it crack, her eyes stayed clued to the golden egg watching as the baby dragon tried to get out.

Everyone in the stands gasped as they watched the chosen Dragon Riders hold their eggs in their hands while they hatched. The mother Dragons made a low rumbling noise pleased that their baby would see the world.

Hermione ignored everyone, focusing on the little head that would soon pop out of its shell. Then, she heard the most wonderful sound in her entire life. The chirp came from the youngling. It was beautiful as it came out of its shell its little head bouncing up and down as if it were trying to find its sense of direction. Then its eyes opened slowly taking in everything it saw, then it laid eyes on her. She put her hand on the back of its head to make sure it didn't fall when all of a sudden she felt the rush of raw magic burst through her, a shriek resonating through her mind searching for her core. There was nowhere to hide from the silver rush of magic. It stripped her soul bare, peeling back the shell of Henri and finding Hermione.

The pure raw power rushed through her body, then without realizing it someone came up to grab her dragon away from her.

"No." she said weakly trying to take it back her body raw from the rush of power, and then she fell unconscious into someone's arms.

Hermione slowly became conscious as the sunlight poured into the room; sleep was still in her eyes as she registered where she was. All around her were all of her classmates, all sleeping peacefully.

'Where's my dragon?' she thought to herself, a wave of panic washed over her as she struggled to get up. As she sat up the covers slipped down to her waist and Hermione stopped gasping. Did someone change her clothes? Did they find out who she really was? Her ceremonial uniform was gone and she was wearing only pajamas from her room.

"I told you! Henri has issues alright? Can't you people understand that?" screamed a frustrated woman outside the Hospital Wing. Confused she walked on shaky legs towards the door.

"Ms. Weasley, Please you are not allowed back in the castle, and the Riders are resting." said a familiar voice.

Opening the door Hermione found a very angry Ginevra Weasley and a flustered Master Lupin trying to quiet her down.

"He's like my brother for crying out loud! Why can't I see him and Ron?" She screamed at him, Hermione raised an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about.

"Ginny?" she said hoarsely.

Ginny turned and looked at her, worry in her eyes. Then she rushed up to Hermione, "Oh Henri I was so worried!" truth resonating through her voice then she whispered into her ear, "Play along."

Wrapping Ginny into a warm hug, "Nothings wrong." Then looking towards Master Lupin Hermione asked her voice cracking with the lack of water, "May we have a moment please?"

Master Lupin looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodded, "Alright then, you know the rules concerning females." he said sternly looking her in the eye, for some strange reason she felt as if he wasn't really worried about that factor, then he left leaving them alone. Ginny lead Hermione to her bed and wrapped the privacy curtain around them while whispering a silence charm to prevent eavesdroppers.

Hermione lay down and looked at Ginny with her eyebrow raised, "So what kind of excuse did you use to get in?" she asked in a raspy voice.

Ginny looked back at her determinedly while getting water, "Well I had to get in somehow to change your clothes now didn't I? So I said you were kind of a brother to me like Ron was."

"Thanks." Hermione said gratefully taking the glass of water and drinking it all to the last drop. She relished the water as the cool liquid made its way down her parched throat.

"So I saw you met your pair dragon." Ginny said quietly smiling while looking at Hermione's reaction.

"My dragon!" Hermione said panicking, now that she knew Ginny was here and no one figured out her gender, her mind was on her Dragon.

Sitting on Hermione's bed Ginny told her, "Don't worry all the dragons are in a room being taken care of until each of you wakes up."

Sighing in relief knowing that her dragon wasn't going to be taken away, she leaned back into her pillow feeling as if she had too much of something in her body.

"I'm ravished, is there anything to eat?" Hermione asked her, feeling her stomach grumble.

Nodding Ginny passed her a liquid, "This will help your body ease back into your regular circadian rhythm."

Hermione looked at it, the potion looked murky and dark but she closed her eyes and drank it in one shot, feeling the liquid make it's slow descendent down her throat. It made her gag but she forced it down knowing it'll make her feel better.

"It tastes horrid." she told Ginny when she passed the vial back.

"If it'll make you feel better I'm fine with it." Ginny replied smiling, "Well now that you're a Dragon Rider I think they'll let you have a maid of some sorts to help you out during the last part of your training."

Hermione smiled, "Oh my goodness! I had completely forgotten about that!"

After a Dragon Rider had been chosen, each one had the help of someone else usually a male servant to avoid pregnancies for maids. They were to help them stay relaxed as they learned to commune with their dragons and learned to control their newly given powers, this was wonderful. Now Hermione could talk to Ginny whenever she wanted! Except she would probably have to make up a lie about her and Ginny so the Masters would be okay with it.

Ginny seemed to have been thinking the exact same thing and told her, "Well you can make a promise . . ."she trailed off, and looked down a bit, "That's the excuse I used to come in here in the first place."

Hermione thought about it then smiled, "I can make an Unbreakable Vow to never be with you romantically?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Now are you ready to go to your room and change?"

Nodding Hermione got off her bed with the help of Ginny this time and they began the slow trek up the castle stairs to her room. Hermione was excited to see her dragon for a second time. That set a huge feeling of euphoria going through her, _my dragon_.

They reached her room and slowly Hermione dressed in her uniform, the collar and wrists of her uniform though changed to the same color of her dragon.

Ginny laughed, "It's the same color as your previous house Hermione."

Hermione thought her name sounded unusual to her, she was used to being called Henri and she hadn't talked to Ginny since the last Hogsmeade visit which was last spring.

She smiled at Ginny's comment and looked at the mirror, there wasn't much change in her except her face lost most of it's roundness as she was growing into adulthood. She looked hard in the mirror trying to find Hermione instead of Henri she had grown into. Sighing she gave up and went to find Ginny who was on her bed watching her. Ginny didn't comment on her unusual behavior, instead she smiled back at her and walked together to the Great Hall.

As she walked, Ginny walked a half a step behind her knowing her place in public. Hermione was a bit flustered when the younger ones bowed to her and called her Lord Henri as was expected. That was a title that being a Dragon Rider gave you. It was weird being in this position when before she used to be the one bowing low to others.

When she entered the Great Hall she watched out of the corner of her eye, Ginny scurrying to the proper place where she waited on her Lord. Hermione searched the table to find only Harry, Malfoy, Neville and the people who weren't chosen sitting.

She went to sit by Harry and looked at the food her stomach growling in hunger, before she could chow down Harry gave her a tip, "Henri if I were you I wouldn't eat so much so fast otherwise you'll re-experience it later in the day."

Hermione looked up to find a small emerald dragon on his shoulder looking at her curiously; "Who's this?" she asked looking back at it with similar curiosity and tilted her head. It made her laugh when the dragon copied her movement and nearly fell off of his shoulder.

"This is my dragon Dominic, Keeper of Courage." he told her, pride evident in his voice. Harry looked at her, "Where's is yours?"

Blushing she looked down, "I don't know where the room is to find mine."

Laughing he told her the room and the direction to get there, giving him a thank you wave she grabbed a piece of toast and waved Ginny over. Hermione noticed with a strange curiosity as Ginny blushed bright red when she came closer.

"Lord Harry." She curtsied then resumed her place by Hermione. Hermione introduced the two and Harry gave an interested smile.

"See you later Harry." Once they were out of the public eye Hermione gave Ginny a questioning glance that received a glare from the younger girl so she kept her mouth shut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Please review! Does anyone have a request for a different dragon name for Hermione? Because I'm leaning towards changing it from Kimiko. Suggestions would be nice **


	7. Catherine

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione ran up the horrid stairs wanting to get to the room as quickly as possible. She cursed the architect whose brilliant idea was to make the castle gigantic and she wondered if they were every going to consider elevators like in the muggle world. Soon she reached the door, it was called the Room of Requirement and it needed her to walk back and forth three times while thinking about what she wanted. Hermione's nerves were on end from all the excitement she was containing in herself. The Room of Requirements was the perfect place to place the dragons because anyone with a malicious intent couldn't enter.

"Henri!" Ginny gasped running after her, "Wait!"

Hermione paused just a little bit wanting to enter the door, she felt a little guilty leaving Ginny behind but she was just so excited. Ginny slowly gained her breath and Hermione opened the door.

"Sorry." she mumbled the apology before opening the door, once she opened it they both gasped at the room. In fact it wasn't a room at all; instead it was like a huge cliff with mountains everywhere and low branches, the perfect place for dragon younglings to stretch out their wings.

It was beautiful, but she didn't know where her dragon was. Using her training she focused on her magic core, using it to call her dragon. At first it was difficult because she didn't know what exactly to do or even look for. Focusing she felt the magic run through her veins and then she tasted cinnamon on her tongue. Hermione heard a little chirp next to her right ear and flinched not at all expecting her dragon to come that fast.

Ginny made a cooing noise thinking that the dragon was adorable but she kept her distance. Her older brother Charlie had dealt with dragons and warned her about going close to them. The girl felt an emotion that was similar to when another girl was with the guy she liked. Jealousy. Quickly the other girl hid it before her friend, Hermione, could see.

Hermione saw the little dragon hanging from a branch to her right looking at her curiously, Hermione reached out wanting to touch the soft ridged scales on its body. The dragon purred lightly into her palm and she reached out to grab it and put it into her arms.

"Now what should I call you?" she whispered to the youngling. "How about Dimitri?" the dragon shook its head. "Aiden?" another shake, the list went on until she finally figured it out. "You're not a boy are you? You're a girl." she said smiling grandly. Hearing the chirp of acknowledgment Hermione thought, "How about . . . Catherine?"

The little dragon tilted its head for a moment before chirping. "Catherine, Keeper of Truth." Hermione repeated.

Hermione felt a little guilt run through her. Here she was chosen to be paired with the dragon who was the Keeper of Truth and she had been lying to all of her peers for the last six years.

"Come on Catherine lets go to class or whatever we're supposed to do today." she told her new charge. She pulled the patient Ginny on the way out and they talked while walking down to Master Dumbledore's office.

"Henri, I heard that a Hogsmeade visit is tomorrow, are you up to going?" Ginny asked. Hermione thought, today was Friday so obviously tomorrow was Saturday. Was she up for it? After balancing the pros and cons Hermione didn't think it would be bad, and she would ask Master Dumbledore if she could take Catherine with her. It would be a great treat since she had been working so hard the past month.

Then they came to a dead halt in front of the statue, "Umm Bertie Botts every flavor beans?" Hermione guessed but there was no movement. Ginny got the hint that the Master liked candy and they began guessing.

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Jelly slugs."

"Droobles Best Blowing Bubble Gum."

"Blood pops."

"Why would the Master want _Blood _Pops? He's not a vampire!" Hermione turned to look at Ginny with incredulous eyes and put a hand on her hip.

She just answered with a shrug, "Never know what people might like."

"Fudge Flies"

"Snickers."

"What the hell are those?" Ginny asked her, but Hermione just ignored her when the Gargoyle moved letting them up the stairs. Hermione waited then knocked on the door requesting to enter the room.

"Enter." Master Dumbledore said from inside, when they opened the door he looked slightly surprised at seeing Ginny but kept the cheerful smile on his face. "Now how can I help you my Lord?"

It felt funny being addressed as a Lord by Master Dumbledore but she shook it off, "I was wondering if I could have Ginevra Weasley as my maid for the remainder of the year."

He raised an eyebrow at that request; "Now you know the rules, especially between a male and female." he said waving at Ginny.

"You see Master . . ." she said hesitantly, "We're like siblings . . . and Ronald knows that we're just friends. I'll even make an Unbreakable Vow." _Keeper of Truth _she thought to herself while hoping he would comply.

Master Dumbledore leaned back, his hand brushing through his long beard, "Very well then we don't have to make it that extreme. After all you're one of my top students. You will have an extended room for your maid so she will be only a call away. By the way there is to be no classes for you."

Bowing she left the room with Ginny at her side and Catherine on her shoulder never noticing the knowing glint in his eyes as they walked away.

"Oh snaps, I forgot to ask about Catherine." rushing back she popped her head back into the room, "Master coul-".

Before she could complete her sentence Master Dumbledore merely laughed, "Why yes of course Lord Henri and Congratulations."

Smiling, she quickly said thank you and went back to Ginny, "If you don't mind, would you go to my room or occupy yourself while I speak to Catherine?"

Ginny smiled and gave a curtsey, "Of course my Lord." Hermione grimaced at the address but accepted it.

Hermione petted Catherine as they walked down to the Black Lake; it was a sunny day outside making it the perfect day. She sat down on the cool grass as Catherine landed on the patch of grass in front of her. She leaned back and let her head fall back, feeling the warm rays of the sun on her skin. Kim looked at her and chirped seeming to want to speak. _Her - mi- ne._ Hermione flinched as she heard an unfamiliar voice in her head. _Mee-ne. _She saw that little Cathy was looking at her intently, and her mind flipped through all the information about dragons they had learned that year.

Hesitantly she used her Legimens training and let her mind touch Kim's mind.

'_Catherine?'_

Catherine chirped, stood on her hind legs, and raised her head at the name.

'_What are you trying to say?'_

_N-a-me . . . Mi-o-nee_

Hermione's eyes lit up with understanding, '_My __name?'_

Catherine purred in agreement. _He-m-o-nee?_

'_Her-mi-o-ne' _

After a few minutes of trying to pronounce her name, Hermione gave up and just gave Kim a shorter name to call her.

'_Call me Mia'_

_Mi-a?_

'_Mhmm your nearly there, Mia, come on now.'_

_MIA! _

Catherine let a low rumbling sound come from her throat which meant she was pleased with herself.

Laughing fully for the first time in months Hermione felt happy with Catherine in front of her. She continued to teach Catherine the things around them, like the grass, the people, and other things. It was slowly setting into night when Hermione decided they need to go to their common room, reaching it she saw a newly awoken Ron with his dragon playing on the floor with Dominic.

Both looked up as she entered smiling in glee, "Now who's this lil fella?" Harry asked reaching over with his hand.

Catherine nicked his finger with her little fang making him pull his finger back quickly, "Feisty little thing." he said laughing, putting his wounded finger in his mouth.

"For your information, she doesn't like being referred as a 'fella'" Hermione informed Harry and Ron laughing.

"Ah, well I would like the both of you to meet Muireann Keeper of Determination." Ron said while pointing to his dragon that was occupied with Dominic.

"Meet my little beauty, Catherine Keeper of Truth." Hermione told the boys; Catherine chirped capturing Dominic and Muireann's attention. She sat down in front of the fire with them and watched silently as the dragons got to know each other. Dimitri would occasionally flap his wings as Catherine poked her nose by his neck and Muireann would occasionally let out a puff of smoke.

Ron and Harry began talking about the others. Some where still in the hospital wing like Neville and Terry but some of the others were already up and with their dragon. She heard that Malfoy and Blaise were already in their rooms with their dragons. None of them had seen what dragons choose them but she wasn't going to be bothered by it until the next Monday when they would be back at class. Apparently today had been a restful day for the chosen seventh years to meet and connect with their dragons. Hermione interjected a few comments here and there but wasn't actively in their conversation and was content to lounge on the chair.

Her eyes looked up to see the clock and were surprised to see it was already 10:00. Getting up she scooped up her dragon and bid the boys goodnight.

"Well I'm off to bed now see you in the morning." she told them waving in a goodnight while she retreated to her bedroom, Catherine growled at Hermione who was preventing her from playing with the others.

"Come now, it's time for bed. Its late." she scolded Catherine as she readied for bed. Ginny had already set her night clothes on the bed and set up a little bed for Catherine as well. She smiled already knowing that the young woman was asleep in her own bed.

She changed into her comfortable sleeping clothes. Hermione crawled into bed and set Catherine on the bed on her dresser knowing she wasn't strong enough to fly onto it herself. But before she could pull the covers Catherine began to chirp and growl and soon enough Hermione knew what she wanted.

"No you have your own bed."

_But Mia! I don't like it here . . ._ Catherine told her, her eyes wide and innocent. It surprised Hermione at how fast the young dragon seemed to pick up her language but people did say that dragons were quite intelligent.

After a minute of debating back and forth Hermione sighed and went over to grab her letting the dragon get her way. Soon Catherine curled up on her blanket content with the settlement, from Hermione's point of view it almost seemed as if the dragon was smirking.

"Night you spoiled dragon." Hermione whispered sleepily to Catherine.

_Night Mia_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Any suggestions for the changing of names? Agree or disagree, review it!**


	8. Hogsmeade

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: Chapter 8 ooohh this is going to get good ;)**

**On with the story!**

_Previously: "Night you spoiled dragon." Hermione whispered sleepily to Catherine._

_Night Mia_

Chapter 8 Hogsmeade

_Mia_ . . .

_. . . Mia . . ._

"Go away . . ." she mumbled burrowing her head in her pillows.

An image flew through her mind of meat and water. Groaning she waved it aside wondering what the heck was up with her and who called her Mia.

_Mia . . ._

Hermione merely shifted in her covers hoping the person at the door would go away soon.

_MIA!_

Hermione flinched at the yell and it resulted in her falling off her warm comfortable bed onto the hard and cold carpet floor.

"What the bloody hell . . ." she muttered to herself using the bed as leverage to pick herself up. Opening her eyes she saw a pair of golden eyes staring intently back at her making her let out a little scream of surprise. Clamping her mouth shut, she hoped no one heard her, and glared at the little creature that decided to wake her up.

Another image of food flashed through Hermione's mind making her understand immediately what the little dragon wanted.

"Oh . . . you're hungry . . ." she spoke to herself watching the dragon sit patiently on her covers. She buried her head into her duvet before resigning her sleep and getting up.

Putting on her uniform, which changed to red and black, she quickly ruffled her hair and paused. In the corner of her eye she noticed her hair having a light highlight of gold in her normally chestnut brown hair. On a closer notice her eyes had more flecks of gold in them and her face lost most of its childish roundness becoming more angular and more feminine.

Shrugging she grabbed Catherine and placed the little dragon on her shoulder. At first she was going to walk into the Great Hall but she wasn't hungry much so she figured she'd just grab a piece of meat off the table and walk to Hogsmeade with Ginny in tow.

With a quick wave to Harry and Ron, she found Ginny and waved her over to her.

Bowing to Hermione she spoke quietly so not to attract attention. "Yes milord?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade today." She said quickly then grabbing Ginny by the elbow and rushed out of the castle in to a carriage. Harry and Ron had no chance to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with them and were confused to her rushing out. Harry felt a small pit of jealousy rise when he saw Henri grab Ginny with such ease but he quelled it knowing how Ron would react if he ever told him about his rising feelings for the girl. Once Hermione shut the door safely behind them did she let go.

"Geesh Hermione you could have just asked instead of dragging me here." Ginny mumbled while rubbing her hurt arm while glaring at her.

"Sorry but I didn't want anyone to hear me . . ." Hermione told Ginny then nervously she said really quickly while looking at everything but the younger girl, "Iknowwedidn'?"

"Come again?" Ginny said flabbergasted.

Letting out a slow breath Hermione said with a red face, "Can I try on a dress at Hogsmeade?"

Blinking a couple of times, Ginny let it sink in before letting out an excited squeal, "Of course!" then she turned serious, "But first we have to grow out your hair and take off your bindings so no one can really recognize you unless they look real close."

During the ride there Ginny gave her some tips to being a girl while Hermione fed Catherine the strips of bacon and conjured some water to give to her easing the little dragons hunger.

Catherine on the other hand was gratefully eating the delicious meat and staring innocently at them with golden eyes wondering why Mia was so red.

The carriage began slowing down then came to a complete stop. Getting off the carriage she picked up Catherine and put her into a bag she brought from the castle making it easier to hide her if need be but letting her breath.

Ginny then dragged her to the newest store which she didn't catch the name of since the excited female just pushed her inside quickly to avoid having anyone recognize her.

Inside was full of shirts, dresses, skirts and shoes of all sizes along with make-up and accessories for the females who shopped there.

"Whoa . . ." Hermione whispered

"Whoa is correct my little Hermione." Ginny said to her excitedly pushing her into a dressing room.

Hermione set down Catherine in the bag on one of the seats inside the dressing room while Ginny did her thing.

Ginny quickly waved her wand around and said a couple of spells making her hair grow longer and took off her bindings around her chest. Throwing a couple of dresses in there she let Hermione change from one dress to another trying to see what looked nice on her.

Hermione had a difficult time with putting some of the dresses on. Some had millions of strings while others had zippers that went all the way up to her neck. It was difficult and she was running out of patience. She looked into the mirror and saw a girl. Ginny had bought her a proper bra and panties and it felt weirdly uncomfortable. Her hair tumbled down in golden waves but she quickly went into another dress when she heard the impatient tapping of Ginerva Weasley.

Finally after seemingly millions of dresses Ginny stopped her and they stopped on one dress which made her look stunning. It was a cute peach dress that showed off her shoulders and went up to wrap around her neck. It made her look cute and the girl Hermione really was and Ginny stayed quiet, seeing her friend as a girl for the very first time. [A/N on my profile too.]

It was quiet for a while before Hermione spoke up nervously, "Ginny say something . . . do I really look that horrible?"

"Wow Hermione . . . I don't know why you didn't want to just stay a girl . . . you look gorgeous." Ginny said to her softly.

_Mia . . . gor-ge-o-us . . _

Catherine tried to say to her, Hermione blushed and ducked her head while mumbling a thank you to the both of them. They bought that dress plus more, but Hermione kept the dress on while they were going to go around Hogsmeade.

Hermione looked at herself as they walked, she saw herself in the windows, her hair cascaded softly down her back in gentle waves the golden highlights glistening as the sun was caught in her hair. Her curves and breasts showed, her physic wasn't bad at all because of all the exercise so her arms and legs were nicely toned and her skin was a light pale cream.

She smiled softly to herself, this person . . . this Hermione was not someone she was familiar with but she liked the feeling. She felt Catherine purr in her bag as she glimpsed out of it to see a completely different world.

They walked from shop to shop, Ginny whispering things about the female world she didn't know about since she started at Hogwarts. Like how to sit while wearing a dress or not to look directly into a male's eyes and how to curtsey. Hermione sort of felt weak but the glances that she received from the males made her blush. Tired they sat in the courtyard and chatted together until Ginny spotted someone coming up to them. Hermione turned to see who it was when she saw the most gorgeous stormy grey eyes.

"Miss Weasley." The man said in the most courteous manner which nearly made Hermione's mouth drop open in surprise, "May you please introduce me to this beautiful young lady?" he continued while dipping low into a formal bow.

Hermione blushed and was shameful that she was reacting this way as he took her hand and gently kissed it, "Why of course Lord Malfoy." Ginny replied while curtsying in the proper way and pulling Hermione's hand to signal her to do it as well.

Hermione wanted nothing to do with this man but Ginny gave her a stern look. "This is Miss Hermione Granger."

"How do you do Lord Malfoy?" she replied as was taught and gave a small curtsy hoping she didn't make a complete fool out of herself. Her feet were aching horribly in the low heels they had bought earlier and she was just getting used to them.

He gave her a wide smile, making him seem even more handsome but Hermione mentally shook her head as the image of his naked chest flashed through her mind. This was Draco Malfoy. He was a death-eater's son, the boy that taunted her endlessly, and one who fist fought with her in the years before. Not some gentleman who had manners and was polite.

"Please excuse me." Ginny said to the both of them taking her bag with Catherine, leaving them alone. Hermione was fuming, she had no idea what she was supposed to do and she wanted to get away from Malfoy, not only that but she wanted her dragon close to her even if she did trust Ginny. She felt Catherine's distress and she wanted to get away from the man who bullied her and her friends the past couple of years.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I'm glad I'm getting reviews and such! Now . . . onto a complete NEW chapter!**


	9. Date with Lord Malfoy

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: NEW chapter! Aren't you excited? I know I am!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: The Date with Lord Malfoy**

Ginerva Weasley just left her with a man she absolutely loathed and she was going to pay. Malfoy gave a light cough to capture her attention and Hermione had to comply. In this world women were objects of amusement something she sorely hated as well.

"Yes?" she asked haughtily while raising an eyebrow, hoping to run him off. Malfoy merely smiled at her attitude but ignored it.

He gave a slight bow; "Would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked politely but confidence behind his words that she would agree and interest obvious in his eyes.

Hermione pressed down on her dress and brushed away invisible debris before answering him, "I'd rather sit down thank you, but you best be on your way if you're busy."

"Actually I'm not busy." He replied keeping his silver eyes on her, "My entire afternoon and evening is free . . . and I would like to know the woman who wants to get rid of me so quickly."

Draco Malfoy was intrigued by the lady in front of him. She seemed oddly familiar but he knew he had never seen or met her before. When he first spotted her, he seemed oddly fascinated. She had walked with confidence that not many had except those husband hunters that knew to keep their eyes on the prize, but she seemed shy. The peach dress complimented her well, they showed off her legs perfectly and the top shaped her dainty shoulders off making him want to rub his hands down her shoulders. Her hair seemed to just shine as it waved down her back. To put it straight he thought she was beautiful. She was average compared to any other woman but something about her aura made her unique.

"Well this woman doesn't want to know the man standing in front of her." She said bluntly, interrupting his thoughts, she gave a slight awkward curtsey and continued, "If you would please excuse me."

Before she could walk off he grabbed her gently by the elbow and stopped her. The slight touch left her tingling and she quickly pulled back her arm. What does he want? She wondered incredulously itching to be on her way and strangle Ginny.

"Ms. Granger, if you would please stay and eat dinner with me I'd be delighted." He asked wondering how he could get her to stay. Hermione looked off in the distance, from what she could judge it was roughly 6:00, the shopping taking up the better part of her day.

Hermione looked down trying to think of an excuse when one came up. "I'm sorry Lord Malfoy, but I have to take these bags back home." She said quickly waving to the various bags around her table.

Malfoy looked over her to see the bags, "I could get my driver to come pick them up and drive them to your estate."

Damn. She thought. She couldn't tell him that she resided in Hogwarts. Quickly she told him that she needed to take them to the Three Broomsticks where Ginny lived because she was staying there for a while.

"Alright then," He then pulled aside a boy and told him he would give him a sickle if he got his driver to which the boy complied, "With that done I think we should head off to dinner don't you think? It's a little restaurant around here but it's a bit far off."

Hermione stared at him wondering what it would take for him to get the hint that she didn't want to stick around. Her mind still tried to wrap around the fact he had a personal chauffeur as well. She knew he was rich but didn't know how rich. He offered her his arm and she withheld the urge to scream and stomp her foot. What's the harm? She thought, besides I am a bit hungry . . .

Giving him a small smile she reached for his elbow, "Only dinner, nothing more."

He merely tilted his head in acknowledgment of her words but didn't say a word about it. They walked a bit and tried to ignore the whisperings of Hogsmeade's residents as they walked by. They all wondered who the new eye candy of the week was on the young Lord Malfoy's arm was. Finally they reached Malfoy's carriage and he held a hand out for her so she could get in. Ignoring the hand she pulled herself in and sat down without looking at him.

He withheld a smirk that was threatening to appear when he watched her actions. She was definitely going to be amusing and an interesting one to be with. A part of him was wondering what she was like to be in bed with but another part wanted to wait it out and see what her problem with him was. He was used to girls flaunting themselves over to him and willing girls in his bed. He never once was resisted by the opposite sex until Ms. Granger.

Hermione heard the door shut closed and soon the carriage began moving. Her eyes flickered towards Malfoy but she couldn't see his face because he had moved himself exactly where the shadows where. The window was currently covered with a light cloth and only a dim gas lamp was inside. The walls of the carriage were definitely more expensive than the ones at Hogwarts because they were dark emerald green velvet. The seat she was sitting on was black leather but no matter how big it seemed it was steadying becoming smaller in Malfoy's presence.

Malfoy opted to stay silent and watch with patience as he watched her reactions. She fidgeted once in a while and couldn't seem to sit still while he sat like a stone. Finally she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Lord Malfoy, why are you doing this?" she asked bluntly crossing her arms. "What's the point of taking some strange girl out to dinner?"

He raised a single eyebrow, "Because it's obvious you don't want to go."

Hermione's eyes flickered towards his with surprise, "You spiteful ferret." She muttered under her breath as she frowned.

Malfoy on the other hand caught the word 'ferret' and his eyes widened for a couple of seconds before he composed himself. Only Hogwarts students knew about that incident and even then no one would insult him in that way. He was Draco Malfoy. So how would this new girl even know about it?

"Do you come around Hogsmeade often?" he prodded as he switched sides of the carriages to sit by her, "I've never seen you there before."

Hermione shied away from him, "No . . . this is my first time." She lied as she tried to put as much distance between him.

His hands were just itching to touch her skin, to feel the softness of her under him, but he couldn't fathom why he was holding back. Usually by now the woman would already be under his spell. Before he could say anything the carriage stopped and his driver announced that they arrived. Pulling back he stepped out and held a hand for her to use to step down. As she did before she completely ignored it and jumped down making her dress fluff up for a few seconds before coming back down to settle around her knees. It was so unladylike that she had expected him to send her back to Hogsmeade but was surprised to hear him laugh at her antics.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He said winking at her before tucking her hand into him. She made a face at how well he took it but never the less followed him to the restaurant. The telepathic link between her dragon and her was weak but she still felt its presence and was comforted at the fact Catherine seemed fine.

They walked inside and Malfoy was greeted by the host who seemed to know him immediately.

"This way my Lord." It seemed that already everyone knew that the young Malfoy had become a lord. It made her curious to which dragon chose him but she bit the question back. It seemed fancy but casual enough for her dress which made her glad that she didn't need to change. They had a secluded booth that made her uneasy because this was the first time she had been with any male as a girl. Unfortunately it had to be with Malfoy.

Malfoy pulled the chair back for her and she let the girl inside of her flutter with glee. She had never had someone pull the chair out for her but she didn't comment and sat down. He pulled off his jacket and put it behind him not minding that he just wrinkled a one hundred dollar jacket. A waitress came up to them and saw Malfoy making her move her hips just a tad bit more than she needed to.

"How can I help you?" she asked Malfoy in a flirty way.

He gave a charming smile and ordered both his plate and Hermione's but before he could complete it Hermione cut in.

"Actually I don't want a shrimp plate. As a matter of fact I don't exactly like it in any way. Could I have a plate of chicken please?" Hermione avoided looking at Malfoy and gave the waitress the menu. Malfoy on the other hand gave a small chuckle and leaned back in this chair to look at her. She had done so many things so far that was improper in their world but why he continued to accept it he didn't know.

While she kept the appearance of being serene Hermione was fuming inside. How could he possibly just take it? She wondered while eating her plate delicately. Dinner proceeded this way. She would speak her mind and surprise him while he continued to ask questions and take it amusingly. She asked him questions in return and he replied just as easily both avoiding any personal questions.

Unknowingly both became comfortable and didn't realize how casual they had begun to be as they traded opinions and argued over the most current events. It was unusual for Malfoy to be so casual and it was unusual for Hermione to speak so much. It soon began closing time and the restaurant was closing up, Hermione gave a gasp.

"Malfoy, I really need to get back to Hog-." She started but stopped herself and he looked at her strangely, "-meade." She finished lamely. He gave a nod curious as to how casual she sounded when she spoke his surname. The familiarity continued to nag him but there was no way she would have known him in the past other than his family name.

They kept their distance with each other and Malfoy began growing distant something Hermione did not mind. She didn't need anything else to bother her other than the image of him in the bathroom. She accepted the hand he offered and tried to ignore the tickling sensation it gave her. They stayed silent just as they did on the way to the restaurant, outside it was dark and she rounded it to about 9:30 in the evening. Three and a half hours. How could she have possibly become so . . . acceptable of him? She scooted over to the side of the carriage when he sat next to her. It began to become awkward between them. He was wondering why he wasn't in bed with her while she wondered why she was even tolerable of him.

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes open any longer as the soothing ride of the carriage got to her. Unknowingly she leaned towards Malfoy and rested her head on his shoulder which he didn't complain to. He reached a hand over to brush a golden strand away from her face. Her dress was light and she began shivering and he grabbed his jacket from beside him to cover her. She continued to intrigue him and she was beautiful. He thumbed her cheek and felt the softness of her skin. Her mouth was slightly parted as she breathed steadily, her lips were a soft pale pink and he wondered just how soft and sweet it would be to kiss her.

He pulled back and grimaced. He shouldn't be interested in kissing her, this was getting too personal. He would drop her off and then forget about her. No matter how interesting her conversations were or how humorous her antics were or how her laughs were music to his ears. He rubbed his face and let out a heavy sigh. What was going on with him? Where was the bachelor Draco Malfoy? Still here. He thought determinedly.

The carriage pulled to a stop by the Three Broomsticks and he gently shook Hermione awake. Still in the stupor of sleep she let him carry her inside. He was struck by just how light and fragile she was but he didn't let that stop him from quickly leaving her. He passed her onto Ginny and let Ginny rouse her up.

Hermione finally came back from her deep sleep because of the cold weather and frowned. She could have sworn that spending an entire evening with Malfoy was just a dream. She snapped awake and saw him turn to leave.

"Malfoy!" she called out, making him stop abruptly. "Your jacket." She said holding it out.

He turned around and gave a bow, "Keep it, you look cold in that dress. I bide you adieu Ms. Granger. It was a pleasant evening." Then Malfoy walked to his carriage and left.

Hermione gave a confused frown. How could have he just left coldly like that when earlier he had tried to snuggle up next to her? Shrugging she looked at Ginny who stared at her with a mischievous grin.

"So . . . What did you two do?" she prodded.

Hermione gave a scowl, "Dinner. Talk. You missy are in deep trouble."

Ginny had the grace to look down in a small bit of shame before looking up and smiling at her.

"You wanted to be a girl; you got your chance didn't you?"

"Yea," Hermione sighed not knowing why she did, "I did, and it's never going to happen again." A small part of her was disappointed that she wasn't ever going to that again, but she shoved that small part away knowing that she had a job to do. She was a Dragon Rider now and her job was to protect and serve her people.

While Hermione and Ginny headed up to the castle, Malfoy was still pondering about her familiarity.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Will Draco figure it out? Has our dear heroine developed feelings for him? Will she EVER kiss him? Who knows. Review and we'll find out together.**


	10. Truth or Dare?

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: Continuing on her now existent love life, but now the boys are getting bored again and playing a very well known game.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: _Truth_ or Dare**

"Adams!" yelled Master Lupin.

Hermione flinched and was pulled away from her thoughts as Master Lupin looked at her expectedly.

"Yes Master Lupin!" She replied as her mind tried to process what he had asked minutes before. Her mind came at a blank and looked distressed, she never dozed off during class especially during his class. Master Lupin gave her a worried look and called on Harry.

Harry responded with the correct answer but by then Hermione had already tuned out. They were talking about the various ways to shield their dragon efficiently during battle when a certain spell was used against them. Hermione couldn't believe she was paying attention and neither could Ron and Harry who obviously noticed the change. Hermione had her mind wandering the entire week and didn't focus much on her lessons which earned her a nice big bruise on her backside from falling so much.

_Ugh. It's that stupid Malfoy._ She thought frowning. Her mind kept turning last week's surprising date no matter how much she wanted to push it away. His charming smile kept glimmering in the back of her mind and it didn't help that she saw him nearly every day of the week. She glanced back towards him and noticed that he was staring off into the window.

A pang of disappointed went through her. _Why am I so disappointed?_ She wondered confused. _I definitely don't want a repeat of that. I have enough to worry about now._ Hermione sighed and packed up her books luckily it was the last class of the day because she was already tuckered out. Catherine sat on her shoulder and was already growing heavy. After Hogsmeade, Catherine refused to be parted with her because she didn't like the distance between them. Hermione reached up to brush her scales. Catherine reminded her of a kitten, always playing and always needing attention.

Harry and Ron gave each other looks as Henri continued walking to the dormitory to freshen up for dinner. Henri seemed extremely quiet and anti social during the week and they were starting to worry a bit.

"Hey Ron." Harry whispered to him as they trailed behind Henri, "I'm worried for Henri so I was wondering if you were up to a game."

Ron looked at him confused, "Henri's a bit off but I don't think he'd be that off for a game of Quidditch…"

Harry shook his head at his friend, "Not that type of game, the game I'm talking about is for muggles but we're going to have to get ready for it."

Hermione seemed a bit suspicious of the boys after dinner. During dinner Harry and Ron seemed way more unruly than normal even for Ron. The dragons in response were excited and were starting to fly around while knocking over their dinner. Hermione bid the boys goodnight and managed to miss their excited grins as she closed the door intending to get a goodnights rest.

Soon she was settled into bed with Catherine laid beside her and was finished up a chapter before turning the lights out. Then she heard a knock. Startled she started at the door for a while before reacting to the second knock. Hermione made sure to not disturb Catherine and opened the door to two grinning faces.

She stared confused, "What the bloody hell are you two doing at my door at midnight?"

"Come on Henri, it's a Friday night," Harry stated, "Come and hang out with us, the other Riders are asleep so we can have the common room to ourselves without the bloody Slytherins bothering us."

Hermione hesitated; they could not be that excited to spend time with her that they can't keep the Cheshire grin off their faces. Soon she saw why, in the middle of the common room there was a bucket full of candy and butterbeer waiting for them. They weren't allowed much candy so this was a real treat.

"You guys went without me?" she stated while grabbing a chocolate frog. She wasn't much of a chocolate fan but at the moment she wanted one.

"Yea, sorry mate." Ron replied with a shrug, "You seemed a bit down so we decided to bring some sweets and play some fire snap."

Hermione gave the boys a smile as they all sat down to devour the candy and butterbeer. She took the first sip and felt the warmth spread through her body.

"So Henri," Harry started innocently, "What do you think of Master Snape?"

Hermione's mouth opened before she could stop it, "I think he's a vile man who needs to desperately wash his hair because it looks so greasy." _What did I just say?_ Her mouth opened in horror as she looked at her butterbeer.

"You had better tell me RIGHT NOW what is in this butterbeer before I curse the lot of you." She stated angrily as she stared daggers at them.

Harry and Ron shared grins as Ron replied, "Veritaserum of course," as he took a sip his drink.

"Don't worry," Harry hastily, trying to save their behinds, "We both have some too, it'll only last for about 20 minutes."

A vial of the truth serum was an hour and since they had all split it each person has about twenty minutes of the serum. Hermione glowered at them, "And why, may I ask did you two decide to do this?"

"To play truth or dare of course, you know the muggle game?" Harry replied, "You seemed a bit off during the week so this was the only way to get you to fess up what you were thinking."

"You didn't think to even ask me?" Hermione replied exasperate. Ron and Harry looked at her with blank stares. _Of course. Boys never think of things like that._

"Well, there's no choice but to play now is there?" Harry said while grabbing a pasty cauldron. Before Harry could ask Hermione cut in.

"It's my turn since you already asked." She stated while Harry opposed.

"It wasn't a real question!" he protested

"Real enough." She retorted.

"Ron, Truth or dare?" she turned to face him and waited for his answer.

He thought about it for a second before replying, "Dare."

Hermione's smile turned wicked. "I dare you to kiss Harry."

Their face looked horrified, "You can't Henri that's disgusting!"

She looked justified, "It was disgusting that you tricked me into drinking the truth serum!"

Honor bound Ron slowly leaned towards Harry while poor Harry stayed still as a statue. Hermione stared, wondering if he was actually going to do it.

"No!" he moaned leaning back while putting his arm over his eyes, "I can't do it!"

Hermione let out a full laugh, which had Harry look at her with curiosity, she had never done before.

"Okay okay, just his hand." She said wiping a tear from her eye while watching Ron's puppy face lighten from under his arm.

Quick as a flash Ron grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a quick peck. Wiping the reminisce of each other off Ron turned to Hermione.

"Truth or Dare."

Hermione was scared that if she said truth they would find out about her and this far up the castle she would never make it out alive. So she resigned, "Dare."

Ron smirked, "I have a good one for you then, go into his room and take something from inside." He said pointing a door. Hermione had to turn in order to see which one and the one that he did made her pale slightly.

It was Malfoy's room. She turned back her mouth opened in protest, "You can't serious!" she whispered harshly. Ron just nodded in response seemingly pleased with his choice of dare. Hermione pursed her lips and steadied herself. Her morals were conflicting with one another but what rules hadn't she broken already? Besides this was Malfoy, it wasn't as if he was going to miss anything. She set her mind firmly on the task. She would take something small and unmissed then put it back later in a convenient spot for him to see it.

Letting out a breath of air she got up and heard Ron and Harry behind her cheer quietly for her. She turned her head to glare at Ron, "You'd better hope I don't get caught because I'm going to somehow pin this on you two."

Ron nervously gulped but his confident smile faltered making her feel smug. Pulling out her wand she checked for any enchantments but it seemed that Malfoy didn't feel the need to. "Bad move Malfoy." She whispered and slowly turned the doorknob.

The entire world seemed to go dead silent as she closed the door behind her shutting all the fire light out. The room was neat and tidy with slivers of color showing from the shadows. The colors were deep forest green and mahogany wood complimenting each other nicely in the decor and a large window facing the forbidden forest and a part of the lake.

A slight movement on the bed had her heart racing as she stopped hoping he wouldn't wake up. Her mouth was dry as she tried to swallow and she continued to creep forward. The bed was a queen and as she got closer she saw his silver hair that covered the pillow. Her heart stopped as she gazed down at an angel. His looks were serene as he slept peacefully. He was on his side with the covers pooled around his waist letting her gaze at his chest and arms. Her pulse jumped at the perfectly sculptured man in front of her.

Hermione shook her head and pulled her hand back. She wanted so badly to brush his hair aside and to know how it felt. She was on a mission, a dare and couldn't afford to get caught in his room. _This is Draco Malfoy for crying out loud! Control your hormones woman!_ She said to herself.

She reached over to open the drawer when Malfoy turned towards her. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She wondered as she slid it open. Inside was a little black book, some sheets of paper, pens, and a ring. Curious she picked up the ring and held it up to the moonlight.

It was a simple ring. It was a platinum band with a bright blue sapphire shining between two small diamonds.

She set it down and a hand grabbed her wrist making her heart jump to her throat.

"Adams, what the bloody hell are you doing in my room?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I don't deserve any forgiveness. None at all! But alas I am taking up this story again…. Hopefully this story still has some fans and that you like the next couple of chapters and I promise I've already am working on the next chapter.**


End file.
